mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Shiba Tatsuya/@comment-50.184.61.196-20150228182749/@comment-147.69.167.60-20150305041341
Now you are just making stuff up. It has never been implied that Lina has "Less fire power than Masaki"..... You keep acting as if Gram demolition is better than zone interference in all sitautions. You do realise abilities in Mahouka have always had strength and weaknesses, right? For example Meteor stream being effective against Phalanx yet weak against decomposition. Match up play an important role and zone interference is clearly more more effective against large multitudes of attacks due to its AOE nature. Secondly you act as if Masakis strong magic sequences actually matter, Scale of magic sequences make no difference to zone interference, the only deciding factor is who has the strongest interference strength, which based on feats is Miyuki. "The talents of what would be a genius of the highest level among the currently known magicians were embedded in Minoru. His magic power rivaled that of Shiba Miyuki and Angelina Sirius" Also: "......Magic Power that can rival Miyuki, do you think that's possible?" "On some level, she's the American representative to Japan, so this isn't impossible. Nonetheless, it's still hard to believe that someone in the same age bracket as Miyuki can stand up to her Magic Power." "I agree. Well, seeing is believing. I'll only believe it when I see it with my own eyes." Mari/Mayumi found it unbelievable that anyone in Miyuki's age bracket could match her in terms of magical power, clearly Masaki included, they all saw him in several matches in the 9SC competition and they are in the same age bracket. Also, as seen in the first quote, Kudou Retsu puts, Miyuki, Lina and Minoru at the highest level of magical power of currently known magicians, notice the part where Masaki isn't there? "Rather than being a panic brought on by terror, the instincts of a soldier who had survived the battlefield told him he was in danger. A continuous chain of sixteen compressed air bullets, far surpassing the limits laid down by the rules, came swarming towards Tatsuya. The Counter Magic Gram Demolition was a technique that used compressed psions as bullets to forcibly eradicate Magic Sequences. Due to its forceful nature, this was a highly inefficient technique. Unknown to the common man, Magic Sequences also differed in strength. The Magic Sequences forged by someone of Masaki's caliber could not be so easily disassembled, so overwhelming force was used to forcibly annihilate it, which required an outrageous amount of compressed psions. Even for Tatsuya, this was not an inconsiderable sum, though it was far beyond what an average Magician could produce even if they spent the entire day working at it. Yet in this instant, he had to dispel 16 shots." Gram demolition in this quote is pecifically mentioned to be "Inefficient", you can call it one of the best counter magics all you want but in this situation as directly stated it was inefficient, an AOE counter magic clearly would be more effective. "If the number of the targets was only one digit, then anyone could accomplish this with sufficient training. Anything above that was the realm where qualities other than magic were required, as even adding one target became incredibly difficult. " ^ Adding targets beyond 1 increases the difficulty constantly, the threshold of 16 individual targets all at once was simply to much, not to mention even for Tatsuya the amount of psions he had to use at once was called "Not inconsiderable", clearly he struggled with it for several reasons and dram demolition was not the best option in the situation as seen by it being implied that gram dispersion could have dealt with it. Besdies, you do realise zone interference isn't Miyuki's only defence against air bullets, right? She has the options of barriers or likely other defences. Masaki only has his speed advantage with his specialised CAD, aka with dispersal systems of magic.